Not The American Average
by upallnight-doitallwithlou
Summary: Kendall drags James to see Asking Alexandria play at an Atlanta venue. James wasn't a fan of their music, but the lead vocalist? Now, that was a different story.


Quick explanation for this; I'm an insane human being and I was tired of pairing all of my Big Time Rush boys with other Big Time Rush boys and so I decided to pull Danny Worsnop from Asking Alexandria into this.

I know, half of you are probably wonder who the fuck Danny even is and so I kind of apologize for not being able to show you a picture or whatever. I think I did a pretty good job of describing his role in the band in this story and I really hope this isn't something that no one's going to be interested in.

I love Big Time Rush and I love Asking Alexandria and so I'm experimenting.

* * *

><p>"You're gonna be real good for me, aren't you?"<p>

The words danced over the shell of James' ear, around and through his senses as he felt slight pricks of facial hair against his neck. He smiled, biting down on his lip as he realized that what he was about to do was going to be unlike anything else he'd ever experienced in his life.

See, he knew from the moment Kendall had taken him into the rickety venue that was titled The Masquerade (the two climbing up the stairs to the upper level which the venue had so carelessly labeled "Heaven") that something about his life would be different when he left. James wasn't much for being in enormous crowds with a lot of tattooed, pierced, insane looking kids, but he felt brave for some reason when he caught sight of the band onstage. He'd never seen them live before but Kendall had been talking about them for the entire eleven hour trip to this shitty venue and no, James wasn't a fan of their music, but the lead vocalist? Now, that was a different story.

Danny Worsnop, said lead vocalist of this band Kendall wet his panties over, was an absolute catch. Cute smile, big blue-green eyes, dark hair and ginger scruff; the guy was practically asking to be blown and James was more than willing to offer his mouth to the tattooed, reckless perfection that was staring back at him from the stage. All it took was one smile and a wink from James and Danny was hooked.

You know that moment when you're walking around after a concert looking for the band guy you plan on fucking? Yeah, well, imagine having that band guy walking around looking for you.

James was more than pleased when he felt a tap on his shoulder and he turned around to meet those big blue-green eyes. Kendall had already run off in pursuit of the guitarist, leaving James alone at the bar looking out of place and vulnerable enough to make him approachable.

After a soft whisper of "let's get outta 'ere" and one quick "meet you back at the hotel" text, the odd looking couple carefully made their way down the stairs and back to the lower level of the venue (more appropriately labeled hell). Danny was stopped a few times by girls with cut up t-shirts and shorts that were practically non-existent and he cheerfully signed their tits, waving them off and shaking his head in James' direction. This was an every night kind of thing for him. He never really liked any of the girls he picked up. They all lacked the confidence and charisma that he found exciting about a partner, the same confidence and charisma that James was oh-so-in-control of.

James had decided it would probably be better to just go back to the hotel he and his fellow Big Time Rush members were occupying (he really didn't want anyone to walk in on them on Danny's tour bus) since he had whined and complained enough to get his own room. Danny had agreed and after that, everything faded into a blur of streetlights, yellow lines and fingers fumbling over a hotel key-card.

A harsh nip at the back of his neck brought James back to the moment and he groaned low in his throat.

"You didn't answer me, love," Danny breathed, his British accent thick and sexy.

With one swift movement, James turned around in Danny's arms so that he could see that smirk that was so apparent in his voice.

"I'm sorry," he replied, eyes trailing down to look at the lips he'd spent a lot of time kissing before they'd even got out of the taxi they'd been in, "I was just thinking about how surreal this all has been".

Danny leaned in and pressed his lips against James', teeth nipping at the pretty boys' lower lip.

"Baby, you've got no idea how much better it's gonna get".

With that, Danny ran his hands up James' shirt feeling the boy's toned stomach and soft skin. He quickly pulled the shirt up and over James' head, tossing it on the floor and then pushing James back on to the bed. By the time Danny straddled his hips, James was already breathing heavily and finding himself more eager than any other time he'd fucked someone.

"You look so fucking good," Danny breathed, hot and heavy in James' ear before placing a quick kiss to his lips and then moving his mouth to the hollow of James' throat where he flattened his tongue and licked a stripe up to his chin.

James found his hands under the back of the rockstar's shirt pushing it up to his shoulder's as the boy continued to lick all over James' chest.

"Take this off," James demanded, eyes rolling back slightly when Danny took one of his nipples between his teeth.

The older boy sat up slightly and gave James a wink, "Yes, sir."

And then Danny's faded black Motley Crue shirt hit the floor and his lips were back on James' skin, kissing now as he moved farther down the boys stomach. He bit down on the tiny part of James' hip bone that was exposed, the pretty boy groaning as he felt the blood rushing to the slightly abused bit of skin that was now being kissed and lapped.

Danny ran his hand up James' thigh, squeezing slightly before moving his mouth down to lick over James' jean-clad erection. James let out a soft "ah" daring to look down and meet Danny's eyes with his own. He bit down harshly on his lip as Danny's hand moved from his thigh to palm him and the friction from the jeans was enough to send him over the edge.

"Fuckfuckfuck, Danny. Please," James sputtered, his heart beating so fucking hard and fast in his chest, "Please get these jeans off and _touch me."_

For a pretty boy, James was a strong character. He knew what he wanted and he knew how to get it, making those dark, chocolate eyes beg. Danny couldn't resist the look on his face and so he moved back up the bed to kiss James again, his hands working between them to pop the button on James' jeans and pull the fly down.

James loved the way Danny's tongue felt working against his own and he could taste everything that made Danny the flawless creature he was. The taste was whiskey, cigarettes and something sweet, something that made James wish he could delve further into the boy and drown in all his flavours.

When Danny pulled away, James realized that his jeans were halfway down his legs and he shifted his hips enough to let Danny pull them completely off. They quickly found their spot on the floor and then Danny was removing James' boxers, both boys sighing when James' length sprung free and landed against his stomach.

There was a moment where their eyes met before Danny was lowering himself down between James' legs again, his lips connecting with the soft flesh of James' thigh and James can feel Danny's scruff tickling all the right places. It's a sweet gesture, and James can't help but wonder where Danny hides all this sweetness when it comes to his music and the lifestyle he leads. Before he can ponder any further, Danny's sitting up and unfastening his own jeans.

"Turn over on your stomach, love," he commands, pushing his jeans down and climbing off the bed just long enough to get them completely off.

James complied, shifting around until the left side of his face was resting against the pillow and his erection was tearing into the sheets. The bed sunk down and James felt Danny's body hovering over his before his tongue was running down his spine, rolling over all the knobs like they were tiny hills. Danny's tongue disappeared almost too soon and then James felt the boys strong hands on his hips.

"Bring that ass back to me," Danny said, and James couldn't help but smile at the way the words rolled off of Danny's tongue and hung in the air. He did as he was told and propped up on his elbows just enough to jut his ass out in the air and giving Danny the perfect view of his hole.

A firm slap was placed against his right cheek and James groaned at the contact, the burn instantly cooled by soft kisses.

The next thing James felt was the most unreal, amazing, delicious thing he'd ever experienced.

Danny's tongue was flat against his hole; warm, wet, firm. The pretty boy moaned and furrowed his eyebrows as Danny began working circles around his entrance and pressing his tongue in gently with every few rotations.

"God, don't stop. Feels so good," James mumbled into the pillow that his face was now buried in, his fingers gripping the bed sheets with a vengeance.

And Danny wasn't letting up. He pried James' cheeks farther apart using one hand while he placed the index finger on his other hand at James' hole, pressing it in and licking around it until it was buried inside the boy. James groaned again, pushing back against Danny's tongue and finger hoping that his 'I need more' message would come across without him having to actually say it.

It did.

A second finger was added and James was slowly falling apart. He knew that is Danny kept this up, he'd be coming all over the sheets before he'd even had a chance to feel Danny's cock inside of him. And he was definitely not about to leave that hotel room until Danny's cock had been inside him.

"Danny.. Danny, you- Fuck me. Now. Hard," James finally said, pushing himself away from the sheets just enough to look back at the boy who was more than content to just sit there and rim him all night.

With one last lick, Danny sat up on his knees behind James and grinned.

"Filthy, now, aren't you?"

James couldn't even come up with a response, his cock pressing painfully hard into the sheets now as he waited for Danny to get his own boxers off.

He was off the bed and on it again within a matter of seconds and then he was pressed against James' entrance, the pretty boy gripping the sheets again and preparing himself for the stretch.

"Hold my hand. I'm gonna take good care of you, love" Danny reassured, placing his hand over James' and hooking their fingers together.

Thankfully, James' entrance was already coated with saliva, making it less painful when Danny slid his entire length into the younger boy, James hissing and wanted so desperately to move his hips forward and get away from the initial burn of the movement. He knew it'd get better, so much better, and so he kept still and waited for the stretch to settle.

It felt like an eternity before James was finally nodding his head for Danny to go ahead and Danny was so much more than ready. He slowly pulled out and then thrust his hips forward with a quick snap, James' entire body jolting forward from the force. It was perfect, deep, raw. Everything James had imagined it'd be when he and Danny had first locked eyes at the venue. He moaned low in his throat when Danny pulled back again, the drag of his cock causing an incredible wave of pleasure to run up James' spine.

Within minutes, Danny had created a rhythm that had James all but screaming his name and waking everyone in the hotel. It was fast, rough. Hard and brutal, but perfect and intoxicating. The room was spinning and there was an ever-present feeling of unending elation coursing through James' body as Danny fucked him harder and harder into the bed sheets. He'd never experienced something so provoking with another human being before and as selfish as it was, he wished it would never end.

Danny felt the head of his cock brush against something deep inside of his new-found lover and the pretty body beneath him cried out.

"Oh, fuck, right there. Hit it, again," James pleaded, almost in tears from the pleasure he was drowning it.

The tattooed vocalist complied, pulling almost completely out and then driving into that spot again. He was close, and he knew James was too by the way the boy was panting and trying his best to get a decent grip on the sheets again.

Wrapping one arm under James' chest, Danny pulled the boy up so that their skin met, chest to back. His thrusts were still deep as he reached around and took James' cock in his hand, working his hand quick and breathing heavily James' ear.

"You wanna come so bad, James. So do it. Come for me, all over my hand and this bed. Show me how good I'm making you feel," Danny urged, kissing the side of James' neck and burying his face there when he felt the pretty boy tighten around his dick.

James' eyes were closed so tight that he thought he was going to permanently blind himself in that moment and even if he did, he probably wouldn't have even cared. He could live with knowing the last thing he'd ever seen was Danny's face and that smile and those eyes. His heart jumped at the thought and then he resurfaced in reality.

Everything was black until Danny hit his spot again and then tens of thousands of colors were bursting behind his lids as he let go and let his orgasm wash over him. Danny wasn't far behind, his own orgasm being ripped from his when James cried out his name and he felt the boys hot seed spill over and between his fingers. Time stopped, motions stilled, noises were silenced. It was just the two of them falling into one another and getting lost in another kiss as they came down from the high they'd reached together.

Neither of them spoke for a few minutes, both too focused on trying to get air and kiss at the same time. When breathing became more necessary, they pulled apart and Danny was the first to speak.

"That was the absolute best sex I've ever had," he confessed, turning his head to look at James with that perfect smile dancing over his face.

James brushed their noses together and chuckled softly, "you know, I'd have to agree".

And then the realization kicked in. Danny was meant to be leaving the city in a matter of less than an hour to head to the next venue.

"Shit," he mumbled, rolling onto his back and covering his face with his clean hand.

"I know you have to leave," James said, turning enough so that he could trace the outlines of Danny's tattoos.

The scruffy musician looked over at James and sighed.

"I've never wanted to stay with anyone I hooked up with at a show. But, honestly, I really don't wanna fuckin' leave," he confessed, shifting so that he could look at James in the eyes. The sincerity staring back at him was breath-taking and if he could have stayed like that, he would've. Fuck careers.

James leaned in and placed a soft, passionate kiss to Danny's lips before he pulled away and rested their foreheads together.

"And I really don't want you to leave. But, you'll have a bunch of really disappointed groupies if you didn't show up to that show in Jacksonville. And I really don't want your band hunting me down because you decided to stay in bed with me all night." He laughed at the idea and then sighed. "So, let's get up and get you dressed. I'll put my number in your phone and you can call me when you get on your bus to leave".

Danny scrunched up his nose and started to pout before he reluctantly climbed out of the bed and began to look for his clothes. James watched him dress and then sat up, throwing the blankets off of him and sliding his boxers back on. He walked over to the older boy and reached for the hem of his shirt, again.

"Didn't we just say that I had to leave?" Danny joked, playfully touching James' nose with the tip of his finger.

James nodded and then blushed.

"I actually really want to keep your shirt. It smells like you."

Without even hesitating, Danny took his shirt back off and helped James put it on, the pretty boy looking slightly odd with a metal band adorning his chest. It was a little big on him, too, but it didn't matter. To Danny, it looked just like it was supposed to.

The two focused solely on getting Danny back to his band after that. James found a shirt of his own to give to Danny to wear out of the hotel and then he snagged the boys phone long enough to type in his information. They stood at the hotel door for what felt like hours just looking at each other and sharing soft, quick kisses.

The phone in Danny's hand went off and he sighed when he saw the text from his guitarist, Ben.

"Well, I guess they're ready to head on out to Florida. So, this is goodbye," Danny said, feeling oddly upset about the short time they'd spent together. He wanted more and he felt like this entire evening would never even come close to being enough.

James reached up and held Danny's face in his hands.

"This is definitely not goodbye. The friend of mine that brought me to your show tonight is a huge fan of your band. I'm pretty sure he wouldn't protest to us going to see you guys, again sometime. So, hey. Show me that smile."

And there it was, that pretty smile that James' had so quickly fallen in love with. The dimples in Danny's cheeks hollowed and they kissed one last time before Danny opened the door and started to walk out. He turned, reaching out for James' hand and holding it tightly for a moment when the boy offered it back to him.

"I'll call you later, okay?" he asked, squeezing James' hand.

James squeezed back and nodded.

"'til then".

Danny's hand was gone and James watched him walk away until he made it to the elevator. When he vanished behind the thick silver doors, James went back inside his hotel room and flopped down on the bed. He could still feel Danny's warmth on the sheets and he smiled as he thought about how insane the whole night had been. He'd never really expected to be so interested in a guy who screamed for a living.

The lock on the hotel door clicked and James sat up to see an ecstatic Kendall.

"James, oh my God, I just saw Danny in the lobby and he-" the boy stopped and cocked his head to the side when he noticed the t-shirt James was wearing, "and that's totally his shirt. Okay. Spill".

James shook his head and laid back down with a quiet laugh.

"You aren't getting any deets. But I'll tell him you said hey when he calls me later."

Kendall just grinned and shook his head, muttering a quiet "asshole" before heading to the shower.

When he heard the water in the bathroom, he found his jeans on the floor and grabbed his phone, placing it beside him on the bed and closing his eyes.

He wasn't sure what would come out of this, if anything at all, but he knew that he sure as hell hoped it would. There was something about Danny that had him so upside down and inside out and he loved it. He loved the way that, even now that the boy had left, he could still feel him there. He could still taste the cigarettes and whiskey and that something sweet that he wanted so badly to fall into. It was enough to leave him breathless, speechless.

The vibrating beside him caused him to open his eyes and sit up just enough to look at the number. He answered it quickly and the smile on his face couldn't have gotten any wider when he heard Danny's voice on the other end of the line.

"Is it too early to call?"

* * *

><p>This is incredibly long and I'm sorry if anyone was weirded out by this or confused because I threw a random musician into the mix. Like I said, I'm just trying new things and I wanted to use these two boys. If anyone decides to look Danny up, I have one thing to ask; If you don't find him attractive, don't leave hateful comments about his appearance. Obviously, he isn't in a boy band and he doesn't look like the boys in any way. Please, just be respectful of me and my work and also Danny and his music. It's not for everyone, but if you feel daring, give them a listen.<p>

Thank you all so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed it and I'd love to hear your thoughts on my little experiment here.

-Brittany


End file.
